creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Love Me More
When I was a kid, I had only my brother and sister as friends and honestly, I didn't like them that much...I-I mean...I like them like brother and sister but...I didn't love them...like they weren't close to me...I don't want to seem like a sociopath but it's true. So, I created an imaginary friend. I put all my heart and imagination to create her, and I named her Umi, because I wanted to name my sis that name, but mom didn't let me. She was really kind and gentle...to me. She didn't like my brother, sister or parents for some reason. But her personality didn't fit her appearance...she had a dark gray skin, had no eyes or arms and her black hair was cut in many sizes. Plus she could move her legs in any direction like she had a thousand bones in it. You may think this is creepy but I thought somehow she was... cute. We went through a lot together and as long as she was far from my relatives, we lived in happiness and peace. That was till the day all the family went to the park. Of course I brought Umi. Even knowing that something could have happened, I couldn't leave her alone. I was playing all by myself. My family was too busy playing together to play with me. Umi appeared. "Umi...they left me alone...my parents love my brother and sister more than me...what should I do?" I asked. "You should kill your brother and sister! That's the only way you can be loved, right? If you kill them, your parents will have less people to share your love with, right?" I was shocked. Umi didn't like them...but kill them? Well I ignored her for our friendship's sake. We returned home after that weird Saturday evening, but that night I woke up at dawn. I simply couldn't sleep. I got out of my bed and ran off of my bedroom. But as soon as I tried to get through the door Umi appeared blocking the way. She was all covered in blood and with a knife held between her toes."Hi! I did something amazing for both of us!" she said, smiling. "I did it! I killed them! Your brother and sister are dead!" She hugged me with her legs, getting me all bloody. Her creepy smile right on my face, breathing on it, staring at it with her empty eye-sockets. "Now your parents love you more! And... you love me more too, right?" I cried and tried to get free from her freaky twisted hug "NO!! Why did you do that!? I hate you!" I yelled. She vanished in the air; I ran to my brother's room and looked at his corpse, shocked... She didn't just kill him, she made him suffer till his last breath. She cut his eyes in half, tore his arms off and stabbed his heart till it stopped beating. There was a piece of his bloody sheets on his mouth that didn't let him scream. I ran to my sister's bedroom…..Dead……..Her corpse was the same way as my brother's. I...I think I fainted. I remember only of being laid on something that was moving and something was attaching my hands and feet to it. And of a voice. A voice saying I killed my whole family. Wait, my parents are alive aren't they? And then I woke up in this white room….with a weird shirt that didn't let me move well. I got out of it sometimes… just to get taken to some people. They told me where I was when I was twelve. I was in a mental hospital like I was the one who killed my brother and sister... I told them that I was innocent. That Umi did all that. They refused to believe and tried to make me forget Umi. Mainly that lady. She talked to me every day, trying to fool me with this bullshit she calls real world. I know what is the real world and Umi is in it! Some days later she was talking to some more people in white. I came back to the white room and started thinking about myself when Umi appears... "WHY!? I did it all for you! Why don't you love me!? Is it because you never shared your love with me!?" She jumped towards me with her knife and faded away. But the knife cut my cheek. I had realized everything. I…I just needed a chance. I tried to copy her moves by trying to get her knife and hide it in my clothes. I made it, and since that lady was talking to the people in white, no one noticed this happening, not even the cameras. I got out of my white room, guards looking at me like I was a freak, noticing every move, always ready to stop me. They kept wondering how I got the cut on my cheek and decided to investigate my white room. That gave me enough time. I went inside a room with weird tools and a chair with cuffs. I saw them, talking to a doctor with a clipboard before they closed the door. My name was on it. I cut the head cuff with Umi's knife till it was weak enough to tear apart with my hand. Done. The doctor came and attached me to the chair, then grabbed a steel thing and a hammer. He pointed the steel to my head. That second, that second was when I thought about everything... Umi didn't kill my brother and sister. I did. Umi was only the part of me that showed my deepest and most dark ideas from an area of my brain that should be forgotten. I killed my brother and sister because my will to be more loved by my parents were stronger than myself. All that Umi did was what I wanted. And now the only escape for me was to kill Umi. When he hit the steel with the hammer I released my head, making him hit my brain a way it would surely cause her death. I didn't kill Umi. She did. Dr. Alicia Copper » » » » » August 18th, 1945 Patient 194300 » » » Jackson Antoinnette Claudia Situation: Recovery Condition: Supervised Status report:After the accident in the lobotomization process, the patient lost the ability to see and to move her arms. But after all that,she seems to be better. She seems to be more calm and lovingly kind. I stabilized a relationship with her. She seems to be recovered. Even so, I'm afraid we can't let her leave yet,because of the strange patients deaths that might have disturbed her recovery process. She also doesn't seem to like the idea of leaving. I may have attached us too much... Category:Beings Category:Mental Illness